Pandora Choi (Legion)
Pandora Choi is a superhuman formerly recognized as the villain Legion, and is the aunt of Roan and Tabitha Cromwell. Currently, she goes by Spectrum in the field of heroics. While suffering from PTSD due to a series of torturous experiments, Pandora is set on aiding others the same way she did for children prior to her disappearance and modification at the hands of the SEHB. History Prior to her abduction by the Pacific Division of the SEHB, Pandora Choi was a pediatric therapist in the city of Busan. While not much is know about her prior to her disappearance, she did visit Roan and Tabitha while they were infants. A few years into her job, she fell in love and got married, though she never had children of her own. On her thirteenth wedding anniversary in 2008, the SEHB, having researched Pandora's medical files and discovering that she was able to conjure---and give life to---calming illusions, abducted her. In the hopes of creating a pawn on par with the likes of nuclear weaponry, the scientists began conducting a series of experiments known as the "Mirror Trials," which spanned the next decade and focused on combining the powers of multiple individuals through specialized conditioning, genetic modification, and the extraction of human consciousness. During this time, Pandora---along with five other test subjects---were tested for compatibility with externally sourced DNA samples from superhuman beings. Upon Pandora being the only one to successfully receive an ability, the SEHB implemented DNA from their most diverse subject, increasing Pandora's tolerance to the grafting of power genes to her DNA. The collective power granted by these modifications was called Persona, a name inspired by the eventual addition of the other subjects' souls to the personification of each power. After several grueling years of exposure to powers and the deaths of the other subjects via extraction of their souls, Pandora's sanity had taken a turn for the worse, becoming aggressive and unstable. To calm her down and preserve her, the Sanctum drugged her, placed her in a stasis pod, and created a clone of her for further research before transporting the real Pandora to their United States division. Unbeknownst to the company, the pilot of the plane carrying her to the US defected from the SEHB, selling most of the technology brought over in the plane before renting a remote shack where he kept watch over her, using the built in technology of the pod to keep her nourished and healthy. Meanwhile, the clone of Pandora had retained the memories of her original self, as well as an exact replica of the powers granted to her by the SEHB. Furious and unwilling to rot in the hands of her captors, she obliterates the entirety of the Pacific SEHB upon finding an opening in their security system. After doing so, Pandora's clone is left exhausted, but feels empty and lifeless. She, now answering to the name of Legion, commands her personified powers (Acolytes) to aid her in finding powerful opponents in the hopes of one day being put out of her prolonged misery (all the while unaware that she isn't the real Pandora). Later, Legion arrives in the United States and begins to battle and kill powerful heroes and superhumans across the country; coming across the heroes of Texas, she ends up placing Hana Morrows in a coma when the latter attempted to stop Legion. Eventually, after deciding to infiltrate the SEHB division in the country, Legion recognizes her niece's name had been registered in the universal database of the SEHB's completed experiments. While scanning the country for powerful individuals through her Acolytes, she comes across a powerful life signature similar to her own in another SEHB laboratory. This leads to her discovery of Synapse, who she recognizes as the biological signature she had found while searching for a worthwhile opponent. However, she decides to free her nephew instead, entering the facility disguised as a scientist and leaving Roan in West Virginia before she wandered around the country once again. Legion later fights Synapse, triggering his buried memories and leaving him for dead. After a second struggle and severe collateral damage, Legion is fatally injured by Synapse, who learns of Pandora's survival from her as she finally dies. Soon after the Vigilante Unit meets the UGS---and in turn, Vicio del Pecador, the aforementioned super-villain searches through the SEHB database herself for potentially useful DNA samples; Vicio eventually comes across Pandora's records in the database, deciding to scout out the last known trace of Pandora's location. Killing the former pilot who had been guarding Pandora's body, Vicio transports the pod back to Manhattan, where she wakes up the former therapist. Although Pandora does, for a time, follow Vicio against the Vigilante Unit, she soon realizes that she was being taken advantage of, turning on Vicio before setting off towards the West Coast to form her own band of heroes like the Vigilante Unit. Appearance As Legion, Pandora's clone had extremely dark hair, golden eyes (originally black), and pale skin. She wore the bridal dress Pandora was married in as well. When using the Acolytes’ power directly (herself), she gains armor formed from wraithlike flames and her eyes turn purple with veins running from them to the sides of her head. In addition, twelve small Cores form within the crown of her helm. Pandora has thin, yet expressive eyes. Her hair is usually kept down in a ponytail, but is sometimes tied in a bun when she summons her armor. The real Pandora has many of the same traits as her clone (being the original), but lacks the veins that form when directly channeling the Acolytes' power. Her eyes remain the original black color, but turn gold when her power is activated. Personality Formerly quite cheerful, Pandora is now unstable and easily switches between emotional state and apathy (bipolar post experiments). She experiences depression and is suicidal, as she wants to experience “love” by being killed by a stronger person than her. Pandora views her “Acolytes” as her caretakers, family, and her friends; despite their being parts of her personality, emotions, and ideals alike, they worry about her wellbeing and genuinely care for her, even if they seem villainous due to their nature and (given) purpose. When combined with her Acolytes (channeling abilities herself), she---unlike the deceased test subjects---gains more emotion and feels more complete as opposed to fragmented due to the Acolytes filling in the emotional void that she gained in her life. The original Pandora, while still deeply hurt by the SEHB, has mostly recovered from her suffering. Retaining the majority of her original cheerful personality, she also continues to work as a therapist. She is also a skilled singer. Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Neutral Enemies Powers Daydream (former) Pandora could, at one point, simply create illusions from her mind. It was mainly used for her work as a pediatric therapist, providing her patients with a comforting image or setting to ease their nerves. It is unknown if this power is still accessible, but Pandora has not been seen using this ability after her modification. Persona Through extensive genetic modification, Pandora's simple illusory power was transformed into a powerful, yet dangerous ability capable of emulating multiple powers. With her power, she can create up to five "Acolytes" to do her bidding. Each Acolyte has a personality based off of one emotion or ideal Pandora possesses and is granted a power/powers based off of their "core(s)," which physically manifest on their body as a gem-like structure (or structures). The more Acolytes are active, the more control they have over Pandora, making it a safer option to make one Acolyte with multiple cores. When Acolytes are not summoned or in physical form, powers are accessible by Pandora herself, though she will also manifest the respective cores on her own body. If an Acolyte's core, or cores, are destroyed, it cannot be summoned and its powers cannot be utilized; cores will regenerate after a short period of time. A singular Acolyte with multiple (limit 5) powers is harder to control than a normal persona with one and consumes slightly more energy, but is still easier to control than multiple personas being active. Trivia * Despite the additions made by the SEHB, the Acolytes produced by the Persona power originated from Pandora's existing ability to conjure and animate realistic illusions. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:SEHB Experiment Category:Superheroes